Birthday wish
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ One-shot ] No, no lo sabe, él sigue sin ser sincero y aunque le de cuerda, le adorne con regalos... su linda muñeca, sigue rota. (Happy Birthday Haizaki Ryouhei)「Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin」


**Disclaimer:** **"Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin"** es propiedad de **Level 5** (lo dejo en general puesto que a ciencia cierta, no sé a quién pertenece. Si alguien lo sabe, decir para editar)

 **Comunidad:** 100_promts (LiveJournal) **Tipo:** Tabla B **Número y nombre:** 088 Locked (bloqueado)

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error que encuentren, decir para poder editar.

* * *

 **B** irthday wish

* * *

─Tsk─vocifera, molesto.

Con desgana se dirige al salón que usa el equipo de fútbol.

Él idiota de Kido lo obligó –amenazó– con un "Haizaki, no me interesa lo qué hagas después de clases, ve al salón de tácticas y posteriormente te puedes ir" y con ello no le quedó de otra más que acatar su estúpida orden.

 _«No sabe qué me quita tiempo de visita con Akane»_

No, no lo sabe, él sigue sin ser sincero y aunque le de cuerda, le adorne con regalos... su linda muñeca, sigue rota.

─Acabemos con esto─murmura.

Abre con rapidez la puerta delante de él.

No tardó en llegar, entré más rápido termine con el sermón que seguramente le dará Kido, podrá ir a intentar reparar el corazón fracturado del recuerdo qué tanto anhela volver a ver.

Al hacerlo se lleva una sorpresa y sinceramente no sabe cómo actuar pues al entrar sus compañeros de equipo, mánager y hasta él entrenador lo reciben con un efusivo **"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HAIZAKI"** y le lanzan esas típicas serpentinas de los cumpleaños. Lo qué lo deja en estado de shock.

De un momento a otro Haruna le ha puesto un llamativo gorro de fiesta de color rojo, junto a una banda o cinta con algo escrito qué no alcanzo a leer pues ella, le arrastra hasta una improvisada mesa que yace a mitad del recinto, en ella hay un pastel de tamaño considerable y unos cuantos regalos.

 _«Qué demonios»_

─¿De quién...

─Vamos Haizaki, sopla las velas de pastel─dice, Haruna. ─No olvides pedir un deseo antes─agrega, más que preparada.

 _«¿En qué momento consiguió la cámara de vídeo y la de fotografías?»_

Por más raro qué le parece todo esto, acata la orden de la hermana de Kido. Es incómodo e irritante el que todos se le queden viendo con esa fingida –genuina– felicidad en sus rostros, mientras le cantan la canción de "feliz cumpleaños" y no deja de pensar qué está farsa es una broma planeada por Kido (después de todo, él no es el mejor compañero que puedan tener. No le gusta el trabajo en equipo).

 _«Quiero qué de una vez, terminen con este circo»_

Aunque en el fondo...

Muy, muy, muy en el fondo.

Quiere creer en las palabras anteriormente dichas por Haruna.

Aunque sabe qué eso es una mentira, los deseos no se cumplen así de fácil.

Pidió qué Akane vuelva a ser lo que una vez fue.

Su razón de ser, su sol qué le ilumina y lo lleva a la cálida luz... Él, ya no quiere –lo, asusta– estar solo, en esa oscuridad.

En un instante las velas se apagan, ellos le aplauden, pero a él no le interesa estar allí. Si con eso están satisfechos es momento de hacer lo que ellos le están impidiendo, –su, rutina de todos los días– con determinación se enfoca en la salida sin embargo, ni un paso da y Kido pone su mano derecha en su hombro –le evita escapar– mientras qué Haruna le trae un regalo de considerable tamaño.

─Haizaki, te puedes ir hasta qué abras tus regalos─menciona y él, ya está arto.

 _«Me quiero ir»_

─Tsk.

Y con ello se dispone a abrir la enorme caja decorada con papel azul. Lo primero que hace es quitar ese exagerado moño de color rojo, una vez hecho rompe el papel (no tiene la paciencia para hacerlo con cuidado), ahora quita los pedazos de cinta adhesiva, abre la caja y quita confeti, papel de adorno y globos que mantienen oculto el "regalo".

 _«¿Quién fue él idiota que envolvió esta cosa?»_

Mientras Haizaki se hace bolas abriendo el regalo y maldiciendo en el proceso, tres de sus compañeros entablan una peculiar conversación.

─Orio, tendrás que invitarme a comer por un mes mientras que Seiya me ayudará con mis tareas si gano la apuesta que anteriormente acordamos.

─Eiji, no lo tienes que repetir.

─Solo es un recordatorio, Orio.

─Yo sigo diciendo que a Haizaki, le gustará el regalo que le compró él capitán.

─Seiya, es obvio que tú vas a perder─le dice Eiji y Orio al mismo tiempo. No comprende como ese par puede asegurar qué él jamás tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de ganar la apuesta que hicieron.

Como todos están en sus asuntos, nadie le presta atención a la conversación de ese trío sin embargo, Mizukamiya Seiryuu, como él buen capitán que es escucho todo y no puede creer qué esos tres hicieran una apuesta de ese estilo.

Se lo espera de Eiji y Orio pero, el que Seiya también esté participando lo hace sentir mal. No quiere que su amigo pierda pero, conociendo la personalidad de Haizaki es seguro qué él le reñirá una vez que descubra qué es el objeto que él le compró.

En su defensa, lo compró antes del partido contra Kidokawa Seishuu. Como capitán –madre– del equipo, se siente con la responsabilidad de hornear un pastel y comprar un regalo cuando alguno de sus compañeros está de cumpleaños.

En ese momento él, estaba irritado, molesto y enojado por la actitud de Haizaki. Él, los trata como si ellos fueran un extra, se salta las prácticas del equipo, no practica con ellos... Qué en un infantil impulso de su parte, le compro algo que hiciera qué Haizaki se moleste con él.

Lo hizo para qué Haizaki discuta con él y él, tenga la oportunidad de gritarle, reprochar la inconformidad qué sentía hacia él en ese momento pero, después del partido toda la bomba que esperaba por estallar, se calmó y ahora se avergüenza –quiere, salir huyendo de allí– por dejarse llevar ante un banal impulso.

Es obvio que hoy, ha perdido la responsabilidad que lo caracteriza y los demás ya no le verán –respetarán– de la misma manera.

Un súbito silencio lo pone alerta, por impulso su mirada está fija en Haizaki o mejor dicho en sus manos que cargan y revelan lo que él, le regalo.

─¿Quién me dio esto?

Aquella pregunta de Haizaki lo hace tragar la saliva que acumulo en su boca. Estaría mintiendo si no dice qué está nervioso y sus piernas en estos momentos son un par de temblorosos espaguetis pero...

─Fui yo─menciona fuertemente. De algún modo logra caminar hasta Haizaki sin que lo demás (qué le ven con suma atención), se den cuenta de que en estos momentos él, no es el responsable capitán qué todos conocen.

 _«Vamos Haizaki, comienza a quejarte y maldecir»_

Es lo que espera sin embargo, solo recibe un sepulcral silencio de su compañero de equipo y eso lo saca de quicio, pues lo pone más nervioso de lo que ya está.

─Capitán...

Su mote dicho por esa voz (aunque es la misma de siempre), lo hace pegar un ligero brinco de sorpresa.

 _«Aquí viene»_

─Gracias, me encanta. Es hermoso.

─ **¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé!**

Exclaman todos los allí presentes por él. Ya que él está en un absoluto estado de estupefacción, su mente no puede procesar el que Haizaki le diga a él, Mizukamiya Seiryuu esas palabras. No concibe que el rostro de Haizaki muestre por un fugaz momento felicidad y esa genuina pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios, le da escalofríos.

 _«¿Qué está pasando aquí?»_

─Estoy soñando─se repite constantemente.

─¡Se los dije, Orio y Eiji!─exclama, Seiya efusiva mente.

─ **¡GANE!** ─agrega con demasiado entusiasmo. Lo que provoca qué los presentes en la habitación, le vean.

─No puede ser─comenta Orio.

─Esto no puede estar pasando─dice Eiji.

─Es una lastima chicos, perdieron.

Aquello dicho por Seiya les desanima.

─Empezamos a partir del lunes─declara.

Esa frase de cinco palabras los hace derrumbarse. Lo que Seiya apostó, era lo peor qué podía pasarles y ellos por confiados de estar asegurando qué Seiya nunca ganaría, aceptaron con un par de idiotas y ahora tienen miedo de cumplir con la apuesta.

Mientras qué ellos están en lo suyo, Haizaki admira con felicidad el oso de felpa que sostiene en sus manos.

Aquel oso que él presidente le regaló, es uno de los más codiciados de la edición limitada de la línea "Teddy Bear", hace tiempo trató de conseguir alguno para Akane pero, a las tiendas que iba siempre estuvo agotado y las qué conservan existencias obligando a hacerle fila, siempre terminaba maldiciendo a la persona delante de él; la que se termina llevando el último oso.

O él tenía muy mala suerte (lo que es cierto pero, se niega a aceptar), más bien la culpa la tiene Kido y el capitán del equipo qué siempre lo molestan con la cantaleta de entrenar (no es cómo qué lo necesite).

Sin embargo, por el día de hoy le agradece a la mamá del equipo (Seiryuu), ya le dio las gracias (no lo volverá a repetir) y como por fin nadie le molesta, aprovecha la oportunidad de escapar e ir finalmente a visitar a Akane.

Ya después le preguntará al capitán en donde consiguió tan codiciado objeto (así, casual), ahora su mente está centrada en buscar un nombre para el nuevo y felpudo compañero de habitación de su lindo sol.

Quizás con él, pueda lograr que Akane le dé lo que más desea de cumpleaños.

* * *

 _Y bueno, tarde once días para tan pocas palabras pero, finalmente terminé el One-shot por el cumpleaños de Haizaki (25 de mayo), aunque al ver el capítulo siete mi corazón se rompió (aún así, te quiero Yuuma), mantengo la fe en Akane. Sé qué va a recapacitar y ya no le hará el feo a Haizaki._

 _Se me ocurrió algo al respecto tras el final del episodio pero, prefiero más información a indagar._

 _Con el One-shot terminado, finalmente podré ver el capítulo ocho (me he abstenido, tenía que terminar primero este escrito), a ver como sigue ese drama ;A;_

 _En si, este escrito tiene una pequeña continuación pero, aun no lo escribo y lo dejaré independiente de este fic. Se puede decir qué será narrado desde los ojos de Akane_

 _Solo espero no distraerme y escriba de otra cosa._

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
